Who Would Have Thought? (A Total Drama World Tour Rewrite)
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: We never thought becoming interns on Total Drama would have been so crazy. I had to keep my mouth shut about a certain stowaway in the cargo hold and my friend fell for one of the other competitors. There's more cheating, lying, secret-keeping, love, betrayal, and most of all, drama...There's always drama. [HxA], [CxDxG], [SxC], [OxI], [EzxOCxOC], [NxOC], [GxB] (Image is NOT mine)
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Cast

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as I leaned my head against the cool glass of the car window. I was riding shotgun in my friend, Clarice's, car. My best friend was humming a happy tune and tapping the steering wheel as she drove along the interstate.

For we were going to spend the next eight weeks on a plane with total strangers.

Well, I wouldn't exactly call them "strangers". I had seen all of them before. I'm certain that everyone has seen them before.

I mean, they were the cast of "Total Drama" after all.

After being fans of the show for two whole seasons, both Clarice and I finally worked up the courage to audition to compete in "Total Drama". Honestly, we didn't expect to be picked for the show. We were never picked for anything really.

So you can imagine how ecstatic we were when we got the life-changing phone call from none other than the host-with-the-most himself: Chris McLean.

He said that he was impressed with our audition tapes and that he was more than happy to have us join the cast and compete for the million dollars in "Total Drama World Tour". The only problem was that they already had two new people entering the competition so they were not accepting anymore contestants for the season. But then he went on to explain that a lot of his interns got severely injured during the making of "Total Drama Action" and were now in the hospital. Since he liked our spunk, and to make it up to us, he offered us the 'golden' opportunity to work on the plane as interns and get to work up close with the cast. Honestly, I thought it was a little weird. After watching the show a bunch, we knew that Chris McLean was NEVER this nice.

But Clarice and I wasted no time and gladly accepted his offer anyway. Within a few days we had packed up all of our things, said goodbye to our friends and family, and went on our way.

Now here we were. In the next ten minutes we were going to be at the airport where we would then board a huge plane destined to go around the world with the celebrities that we know and love.

I adjusted my striped multi-colored beanie and snuggled deeper into my jean jacket. I'll admit, I was really excited at first. We've never hung with celebrities our age before...But, now that we were actually doing this, it was actually kind of scary. I mean, we were going to be flying in a plane with our idols. That wasn't something that I could easily shake.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that we're going to actually meet the cast of "Total Drama"!" Clarice said excitedly twirling a strand of silvery blonde hair out of her face, "I'm super stoked! This is going to be so much fun, right Erica?" She then looked over and noticed that I was looking out the window.

She nudged my shoulder. "Hey Erica. You okay?" She asked me,

I snapped back into focus and smiled weakly. "Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm stoked too, Clarice. It's just...It's going to be so weird. Flying in a plane...for a reality TV show...With television sensations...I just..I never thought that something this cool would ever happen, you know?"

"Yeah, it does seem crazy, but just think! We're going to be flying around the world! It'll be so much fun!" Clarice said happily, she was always the optimist of our little duo.

I felt my smile grow a bit. "Yeah, you're right. This probably is going to be a blast."

"Heck yeah!" Clarice yelled pumping her fist into the air, then she looked back at me. "So, Erica, who are you the most excited to meet?" She asked me,

"Oh I don't know. I love them all. What about you?" I asked her,

"Ooh! I can't wait to see Lindsay! I just love her, she's SO funny!" Clarice squealed,

I nodded, "Yeah, Lindsay definitely. What about Duncan? He's so cool with his bad boy ways."

"Duncan for sure. He's so hot." Clarice agreed swooning a little bit,

"Ah ah ah, Clarice. Better not let Courtney hear you say that." I teased wagging a finger at her,

Clarice laughed nervously, "Oh yeah, hehe. I'm also stoked to see Courtney too. And let's not forget Gwen and Leshawna."

"DEFINITELY Leshawna! That girl's got it all together!" I said, "and Gwen too to an extent."

"And of course…" Clarice started,

"The big guy himself…" I followed,

"OWEN!" We both said together, then we proceeded to laugh hysterically.

* * *

After an eternity of driving, we finally reached the airport. Clarice dropped off her car in the parking garage and we were off yet again. We hauled all our luggage towards the lane where our plane was supposed to be.

"Okay. So which plane are we getting on again?" I asked Clarice,

Clarice looked in one direction and her eyes widened like saucers. "Um...My guess is the one with Chris' face on it?" She said,

I looked at my best friend confused. "What do you mean the one with his face on-?" I slowly trailed off as we saw our plane roll out onto the runway.

It...was...HUGE! I don't think I had ever seen a bigger plane in my whole life! But it didn't look entirely safe either.

"Whoa…" I said amazed, both Clarice and I just stood there mesmerized.

Suddenly out of nowhere a limousine pulled up. The chauffeur opened the back door and someone stepped out.

...There he was…

...Chris McLean…

Both Clarice and I were trying our best to suppress our inner fangirls as he came our way.

"Oh my god, Clarice. It's him." I said under my breath,

"I know." She replied,

He approached us smiling his devilish smile.

"Welcome ladies." He said smoothly,

"Chris McLean...It is...such an honor to meet you!" I said shyly,

"I know." Chris replied coyly,

"I'm Erica, and this is my best friend, Clarice." I introduced the both of us,

Clarice waved energetically. "Oh my gosh, Chris. My mom just LOVED that dating show that you hosted a few years back."

Chris just smiled smugly, "Why thank you. It's nice to know that fans still appreciate my older work." Then he cracked the air out of his knuckles and checked his wristwatch. "Okay so, the contestants' bus should be arriving in about twenty. So why don't you ladies go unpack in the Intern's quarters and make sure that both "first" and "loser's" class is ready for them."

"Are there going to be any other interns?" Clarice asked curiously,

"Yeah. A few might still be in the quarters but the others are most likely getting everyone's luggage packed into the plane before we take off." Chris explained,

"Um, not to question your judgement, Mr. McLean, sir...But are you sure that this plane is...how do I put this? 'Stable'?" I asked using air quotes, I was honestly a little concerned.

"Relax, it's perfectly safe." Chris assured us, right when he said that, a huge metal plate on the plane fell off and hit the ground with a loud clang. Clarice and I jumped back a bit.

"See? What did I tell 'ya? Totally safe." He said calmly, then he hollered. "Hey somebody get that plate back in place! That's going to need A LOT of duct tape."

Clarice and I looked at each other and we gulped nervously,

* * *

We quickly unpacked our things and helped the other interns with the last-minute preparations before the flight. We met some other nice people who were going to be working on the plane with us. There was no going back now.

* * *

We were doing as we were told and checked out first class making sure everything was perfect.

I looked out one of the windows and saw Chris already with a camera crew outside. They were getting ready to start rolling.

"Man, this is going to be crazy." I whispered to myself,

I snagged Clarice and we snuck out the entrance to the plane. We stood nearby as the cameras started rolling.

"Season three of "Total Drama", folks!" Chris said excitedly to the camera, "The world is going to be mine, sea to shining sea!"

Then out of the blue, a bus rolled up into view.

That could only mean one thing. The cast was here.

"Sadly, I'm forced to share my world with a three-ring traveling team freak show. They'll be competing all around the globe for another million dollars!" Chris said excitedly, he sounded eager to get this show on the road.

The doors to the bus opened.

"So, let's meet our players!" Chris exclaimed,

We both looked at each other. This was it. We were going to see the cast.

They all started coming out of the bus one-by-one.

Chris started going through their names. "Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Leshawna!"

Clarice and I felt like we were going to burst. We couldn't believe this was real. I still felt like this was all a dream.

We noticed Gwen bump into Heather. She looked irritated.

"Ow! Hey are there reserved seats? I.e can I have one NOT behind Heather's pony-hair ponytail!?"

Heather turned to her offended.

Clarice and I looked at each other gleaming. Knowing Heather, this was going to be good.

"Um, my extensions are HUMAN hair." She retaliated,

Then Duncan stepped in. "You learn something new everyday." He joked, this got Gwen to laugh. We noticed that this made Courtney a little suspicious.

...Eh, it was probably nothing.

Lindsay stepped out of the bus and blew a kiss at the camera.

Chris went on with the re-introductions. "Lindsay! Owen, DJ, and Harold…"

Owen came out of the bus screaming. DJ had his arms around him trying to keep him from freaking out worse.

"Guys?" Chris questioned them,

Clarice nudged me. "What's wrong with Owen?" She asked me,

I shrugged.

Owen thrashed around like he was going to drop from fright.

"Sweet strawberry preserves! No!" He screamed,

DJ looked at Chris. "He's afraid of flying, remember?"

"Oh yeah, he said that back in Season 1." I whispered to Clarice, she nodded in understanding.

DJ walked Owen off of the bus and Harold followed.

He pushed his classes up his nose. "Aerophobia, from the Latin, as opposed to "Aeronausiphobia": the fear of air-sickness." He said, we laughed at this. We liked Harold.

Then Noah stepped off the bus. "Keep up the 'fascinating facts' and I'm going to be "aeronauseous" all over you." He snarkily replied,

Clarice giggled at Noah's snarky remark.

Noah walked out and Cody followed behind smiling and shooting finger guns at the camera.

"And...returning favorites. Noah, Cody, and-."

"Yo yo yo!" A voice spoke up cutting Chris off,

We looked to see a familiar guy getting off of the bus as well. We recognized the green hoodie and the dark green hat.

Clarice squinted in slight confusion. "Hey, isn't that guy from Season 1?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I think it is."

"What was his name again? I can never remember?" Clarice asked,

"I think it's Ezekiel." I said, we knew he was part of the cast. But because Ezekiel got voted out first in Season 1 and didn't compete in Season 2, we didn't remember him much.

Clarice rolled her eyes in disgust. "Ugh! I hate that guy! So annoying!" She complained,

I shrugged. "I don't know, he's not that bad." I replied,

Ezekiel continued to speak. "This year's winner is in the house! Uh..Bus-I mean..Runway!"

Clarice rolled her eyes again as I couldn't help but stifle a slight chuckle.

"Where's the plane, eh?" Ezekiel asked, but then Izzy popped out of the bus excitedly.

"I know right!? Let's fly!" She exclaimed, she then jumped on Ezekiel's shoulders making him lose balance.

"Watch out!" Ezekiel cried out before they both fell over landing hard on the ground.

"Yep. Izzy's back!" Chris smiled, "Also returning this season...Tyler!"

Tyler struck a pose for the camera before stumbling off the bus landing on Izzy and Ezekiel.

"And the co-host of "Total Drama Aftermath", Bridgette."

Bridgette exited the bus and stumbled falling into the pile as well.

"Yo Chris you forgot to introduce me." Ezekiel spoke up,

Chris sighed tiredly. "...And Ezekiel." But then he perked up again. "To keep things fresh, we're adding two new contestants!"

"Are these the people who filled in the spots that we could have filled?" Clarice asked me,

"Yeah." I replied,

Chris announced the first new competitor. "He's an honor roll student with a diplomat for a dad and has the ability to charm the pants off most species...Alejandro!"

Suddenly, a tall dark Hispanic dude came out of the bus. He wore shades over his eyes. He then helped up Bridgette and Izzy.

"Perhaps I can assist?"

"Wow-wee!" Izzy swooned,

"I-I-I have a boyfriend!" Bridgette stuttered nervously,

"Whoa…" Clarice and I drooled, this guy was HOT!

He then extended an arm to also help out Tyler and Ezekiel.

"And _amigos_. Please. Allow me." He said helping them up.

"Wow, eh." Ezekiel replied,

"I like girls." Tyler said uncomfortably,

Chris spoke up again. "And she's a sugar-addicted superfan. With sixteen Total Drama blogs! Sierra!"

As he said the name, a tall girl with tan skin and lovely violet hair came scrambling out of the bus looking super hyped.

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND THIS DAY IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE AND-!" She screamed, then she started to hyperventilate. "Anybody got a paper bag I can breathe into?" She asked,

Clarice and I looked at each other smiling. Thank goodness we weren't the only ones who were super stoked to be here.

Suddenly Sierra squealed then ran over to Cody. "Oh my gosh! CODY! I've dreamt of this moment!...Only you weren't wearing a shirt." She said,

I felt Clarice tap my shoulder. I looked at her.

"Erica, I think it's time to get back on the plane." She said,

I nodded in agreement. We got to see the cast. We needed to get back to work.

We snuck back into the plane so we could wait for Chris to enter with the contestants. On the way back into the plane, we heard Owen still freaking out about getting on the plane only to get hit on the head with a frying pan courtesy of Chris. The last thing we heard was Chris delivering his signature line.

" On Total. Drama…" Then he sang the last two words. "World Tour!"


	2. Chapter 2: Come Fly With Us

**A.N: Thanks so much for the views and the faves so far, I really appreciate it! ^^ Okay, so this is where the whole gang finally takes off and the story can truly begin****. Enjoy!** ;D

* * *

Clarice and I walked into the room that Chris called "losers class" where a few of the other interns were waiting for us.

"Where have you guys been!?" One of them asked, he had dark skin and a shaved head. He wore a red intern's shirt like us. We knew this guy as Damien.

"Yeah! We've been looking for you everywhere!?" Another one asked, this one had peachier skin and flowing golden blonde hair. Instead of being red, his intern shirt was a turquoise blue. This guy was Zack.

Clarice's eyes widened, as did mine. We snuck out to see the cast. Originally we weren't supposed to leave first class, but seeing our favorite competitors up close and in person for the first time was an opportunity that we just couldn't pass up. We both looked guilty like we were little kids that just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"Oh, well uh, you see. We were just um…" Clarice stuttered,

I cut in and spoke for her. "We were just..making sure that all the luggage was in the cargo hold safe and sound." I lied, I normally hated to lie to people, but I wasn't about to let these guys know that we slacked off on the job just to act to like fangirls.

Thankfully for us, they didn't question it. Damien shrugged, "Whatever."

It was then that we all heard Chris and the contestants walking throughout the plane.

Damien blinked once in surprise. "The "Total Drama" gang?...They're here already?"

We nodded, "Yep. Chris must be giving them a tour." Clarice explained,

We could hear chatter coming from the eating area next door. The four of us decided to listen in. The first voice that we heard was Gwen's.

"...Singing? For real? I thought Chris was joking about that." She said,

"Well, I certainly don't mind it." Courtney smiled,

I smiled at this. I liked Courtney's positive attitude.

"Yeah, 'cause you LIKE singing." Leshawna retaliated,

But then Duncan spoke up. "Well I don't! Girls sing, little birdies sing haha! Duncans do not sing!"

I sighed helplessly. Typical Duncan. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. Surely a sturdy bad boy like him would be interested in something like singing.

Clarice, on the other hand, giggled at his sarcastic jab.

Heather pointed an accusing finger at Chris. "Why are you doing this to us!?"

"Singing competitions are huge now! And, according to our research, the worse the singing, the better the ratings." Chris explained,

Wait, this season was going to be a...musical? Well, that was certainly different than what we were used to. I guess that was one of the reasons Chris liked the audition tapes Clarice and I sent him. In both of them we mentioned that we have a love for music and sing almost all the time. He probably figured that if we competed, we wouldn't complain about the singing thing.

"Which is why, on this show, there will be no vocal coaches, or rehearsal, or warning!" Chris continued,

Everyone seemed really ticked off about that.

Chris ignored their complaining and continued to give the tour. "Anyways, this is the dining area where you will enjoy in-flight meals."

But he was rudely interrupted by Ezekiel.

"Not for long, eh! Prepare to lose to the Zeke!" He bragged,

"Oh my God. What is he doing?" Clarice asked in an annoyed tone,

"No kidding. Check out this fool. Thinking he's the man." Zack added,

I, on the other hand, couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips.

Gwen spoke up again. "Okay, so not trying to be mean here, but you do know that you got voted off FIRST last time, right?" She said putting a hand on Ezekiel's shoulder,

Gwen wasn't wrong. He was the first to be eliminated in Season 1. We remembered his elimination fairly well. It was all because he made a sexist comment. I guess it served him right. He did kinda deserve it. He disrespected his female teammates after all. If he had kept his mouth shut, then he wouldn't have been voted off.

Personally though, I wasn't bothered by the sexist comment too much. I mean, yeah, it was wrong of him to say it. But I had heard guys say other things to girls that were way worse. Clarice was a little more offended than I was when we saw that episode on TV for the first time. That might explain why she didn't like Ezekiel very much. But I personally didn't mind him. If you ask me, he had just a fair a shot of winning as anybody else.

He didn't look the least bit fazed by Gwen's keen observation. He just replied, "Word, and I've spent every minute since making sure that don't happen again. I'm stronger, faster, smarter." He could've kept going if Chris hadn't cut him off.

"Chattier, blabbier, won't shut-uppier…Now zip it and let me finish the tour so we can get this bird in flight." He snapped, this made Ezekiel shut up.

"Excuse me, is there a ladies' room?" Leshawna asked raising her hand,

Chris jabbed his thumb towards the entrance to loser's class. "Just through there." He replied,

Leshawna headed for the ladies' room. "Good, 'cause I gotta make a deposit."

She entered loser's class and passed by us. At this point, we were just standing around acting casual.

We looked up and met eyes with her.

She smiled at us sweetly and waved. "Hey y'all."

We just smiled and waved back as she headed for the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Clarice and I squealed in sheer joy.

"Leshawna said hi to us!" I said fangirling,

"I know!" Clarice replied,

"...You guys aren't going to be like this all the time, are you?" Damien asked us,

* * *

A little while later Clarice and I were in the dining area yet again. Damien and Zack were with us too. Unfortunately, it was our turn to fix some food for the players. You know what's worse than eating Chef's food? Cooking it.

Damien and Clarice made the batter while I had to stir it and Zack was flipping the flapjacks. It was so brutal. We had to go by Chef Hatchett's recipes. His food looked even more disgusting in person than it ever did when I saw it on my TV screen. We each felt bad for the contestants that would have to eat it. Poor suckers. It was super hard to cook too. It felt like I was stirring cement. The spoon got stuck in the bowl numerous times and when I tried pouring it into the pan so Zack could cook it, it wouldn't fall out of the bowl. There's something wrong there.

We saw Chris walk back into the dining area with the cast.

"Take a seat everyone." He said gesturing to the seats,

Everyone took a seat at the tables. Owen smelled the food we were cooking and his mouth began to water.

"What's that smell?" He asked,

Clarice smiled at him. "It's pancakes." She replied,

"YES!" Owen shouted from the top of his lungs, everyone else winced from how loud his shout was.

"Shut up, Owen!" Heather snapped,

Chris cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone. As I was saying, that concludes our tour. Skipped the cargo hold and galley. But I'm sure you'll find those interesting locations later when I "accidentally" lock you in them." He said,

Suddenly the whole plane shook a little causing us to almost lose our balance. This caused Bridgette to fall into the lap of that new guy. Alejandro I think his name was?

"Señorita! Are you okay!?" He asked Bridgette concerned,

Bridgette looked at him blushing nervously. "Is the Earth moving?" She replied,

Oh boy. Wait until Geoff saw this.

"Nope! We are!" Izzy answered for her, "Whoo!"

The plane began to move as we approached the runway. We were off.

Chris spoke up again, "Oh, and I'm sure that you might recall a little something called, "The Elimination Ceremony"? Takes place right in there." He pointed in the direction of the elimination room.

He then looked at us. "I need two interns to come with me for this." He said,

Clarice and I were more than happy to volunteer. But we didn't want to look too eager. We looked at Damien and Zack who just smiled at us. They knew that we wanted to go.

"Go on. We'll hold down the fort for you guys." Zack told us,

We smiled at them sincerely.

* * *

We followed Chris and the others to the elimination room. It looked really cool with all of the tikis and stuff.

I had to hold a tray that had bags of peanuts on them.

Chris took one off of the tray and showed it to everyone. "So, if you don't receive a bag of airline issue peanuts-." He got interrupted yet again by Ezekiel.

"I have a peanut allergy, yo. Uh..more like a sensitivity."

Chris looked like he was starting to get hocked off with being constantly interrupted. He tried to continue.

"...You will be forced to take the "Drop of Shame"..."

But Ezekiel interrupted him yet again.

"Okay. I just don't like-."

This time, Chris cut him off by grabbing a hold of his green hoodie.

"Kind of like this." Chris said deviously,

Then without another word, he threw Ezekiel out of the plane. He fell on the hard ground. It looked painful.

"Chris! What did you do that for!?" I said almost yelling,

"He was annoying me." Chris shrugged,

I looked at Chris angrily. I didn't care if Ezekiel was annoying, you can't just throw someone out of a plane! He could be seriously hurt.

Then we all looked outside and saw Ezekiel get up totally unfazed by the fall.

"Hey! Oh good one, eh!" He said laughing it off, he started to run alongside the plane. "Why don't you slow down so I can climb back in?"

"All eliminations are final, bro!" Chris shouted with a smug grin on his face,

What!? He just eliminated him just like that!? He wasn't even voted off this time! Wow. I actually felt bad for him a little bit.

A moment or two later we felt the plane slowly ascend into the sky.

Off we go.

* * *

Chris sent us all back to the eating area so we could serve the contestants their food. Owen was the first in line to get served.

"Pancakes! Pancakes! We're getting pancakes!" He sang like he always did,

I giggled, "Extra pancakes for you, big guy." I dished a few extra flapjacks onto his plate before handing it to him.

Owen took his plate with delight. "Thanks." He said sweetly, he then went and sat down. Gwen was up next.

I smiled kindly, "Here you go, Gwen."

She quirked an eyebrow at the food.

I flashed her a cheesy smile. "Sorry. It's Chef's recipe."

She smiled understandingly and walked away. After her came Noah.

Clarice smiled shyly as she dished his plate.

"Here you go, Noah."

"Thanks." Noah said blandly. Seriously, what was his problem?

We served the rest of the contestants and watched as they ate. They piled up their plates when they were done and just sat around talking.

"Every second we get closer to adventure...and further from mama." DJ said sadly,

"I know how you feel, DJ." I spoke up, I felt for him. I really did. I had a tendency to get homesick too. That was one of the reasons I was hesitant on coming in this "adventure". But I had Clarice with me so I was fine.

DJ smiled sweetly at me, "Thanks."

Then that new girl Sierra spoke up. She was staring at Cody smiling. "Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson. I also know that your birthday is on April 1st. You're my very own April Fool." She said swooning a little, Cody looked a little creeped out by her extensive knowledge of him.

Clarice and I smirked at each other. The classic fandom crush. We could relate. Ever since we started watching the show, we've had our fair share of those. I had a small crush on Trent when he was in Season 1. He seemed really sweet. But I lost interest after seeing him kiss Heather. Gross. Clarice's first crush was on Duncan. No surprise there, she used to really dig the bad boys. But she was also a big shipper of 'Duncney', so she moved on.

From the looks of it, Sierra was going to get along with us just fine.

But we were all broken out of our thoughts when we heard the sound of a little bell dinging. A spotlight shone down on Chris who was now dressed in a tux and a bowler hat he also held a cane.

"Whenever you hear that friendly little bell, it's musical number time! So, let's hear it." He said,

"But, what are we supposed to sing?" Courtney asked,

"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be much of a challenge now, would it?" Chris replied,

Suddenly all the girls stood up one by one.

"_Up up up up!"_

Then all the guys followed.

"_Sing sing sing sing!"_

Then they all sang in unison.

"_We're flying! We're singing! We're flying and we're singing!"_

They continued to sing the musical number. Clarice and I along with the other interns watched as the players all sang and danced around the plane trying to keep the song going. This was no doubt the strangest thing we had ever seen in our lives.

...and we were loving every minute of it.

At one point, I heard noise coming from the cargo hold. It sounded like someone was singing in there, but I didn't bother checking it out. I assumed that it was just my imagination.

Eventually the song ended when Duncan delivered the best last note ever. For someone who didn't like singing, he sure had a heck of a voice.

Chris was now reading a newspaper when Chef came over the intercom.

"_Enough singing, fruitcakes! Strap yourselves in! We're about to make our descent into Egypt."_ Then he started grumbling to himself.

"_...Musical numbers...Worst idea ever. Chris is such a-Wait! This thing still on?...Oh-."_ He then got off the intercom,

"Guys look! I can see the Sphinx!" Courtney called out excitedly pointing out the window,

We all looked outside to see that she was right. Here we were. Egypt.

Let the game begin.

* * *

**That's all for this chapter! See you in the next update! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1: Welcome to Egypt

**A.N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story! ^^ Here's chapter three where the cast has their first challenge in Egypt! Enjoy! ;D**

* * *

Well, here we were. Egypt. This was our first stop on Total Drama World Tour.

Chris called on all of the interns so that we could receive our job assignments. He told us to wait outside of his private quarters.

We all stood there outside the door waiting for our "beloved host" to come out.

Chef then walked up to all of us holding a clipboard. "Alright maggots! So we're finally here in Egypt! The first challenge begins in a half hour and Chris told me to give you your assignments!" He told us, he started reading off each intern's name one by one. Some of them were tasked with washing the windows, others were assigned with sweeping and mopping up the dining area, and one of the interns had to make Chris a smoothie since he was going out into the heat. Our names had not been called yet. Neither were Damien or Zack. But that quickly changed.

"Zack and Damien? You guys have the honor of being our personal assistants today!" Chef then proceeded to toss costumes that were similar to that of ancient Egyptian clothing at them. Zack and Damien looked at the costumes with confusion.

"What are these?" Zack asked,

"Every pharaoh has servants. Chris says that it's always good to stay in-character." Chef explained,

Both Clarice and I were really bummed out about this. Zack and Damien were going to be working for Chris and Chef. Some people had all the luck.

Chef looked down at his clipboard again. "Let's see, who's left? Uh...Erin and Clara?"

Clarice spoke up. "Uh..Actually, it's Erica and Clarice." She corrected him,

Suddenly Chef blew up in Clarice's face. "YOU SHUT YOUR GOSH DARN TRAP, INTERN! I KNOW WHAT YOUR NAMES ARE!" But then he instantly calmed down and looked back at the clipboard for our assignment.

Clarice nudged my shoulder. "Bet you we'll get stuck with something horrible like cleaning the economy class bathroom." She whispered to me, my eyes widened in horror at the thought of scrubbing the disgusting toilet and sink.

"You two are in luck! You get to set up the start and finish lines for the first challenge!" Chef announced happily,

Both of our eyes widened and the two of us let out a cheer for our luck.

"Glad to see you two are excited." Chef smirked, but then he got angry again. "WELL, WHAT ARE Y'ALL WAITING FOR!? GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS IN GEAR! LET'S MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

**Xxx**

Clarice and I went out to the pyramid where the challenge was going to be held. It didn't take very long to set up the white and black checkered flags on both sides. But the thing that stumped us was the three large colored circular mats.

"What are these mats for?" I asked pointing at them,

"I'm not sure, but they must have some purpose." Clarice shrugged,

We proceeded to set up the mats as well. One was pink, another was blue, and the third one was gold. We still wondered what they could have been for. Finally we were done with setting everything up.

I panted heavily as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Wow it was hot there!

"Okay, I think we're done." I said still panting,

"Yeah. Let's report back to Chris." Clarice added, her porcelain skin glistened with sweat and her silver blonde hair was getting frizzy.

The two of us made our way back to the front of the pyramid. All of the contestants were already standing at the starting line waiting for Chris.

It wasn't long before Chris finally came out of the plane dressed up like a pharaoh. He lounged on a palanquin that was being carried by Damien and Zack who were now dressed up as ancient Egyptians. They both sweated profusely and looked like they were about to faint.

Zack looked at Damien exhausted. "They consider THIS job an honor!?"

They set Chris down at the finish line and stood beside him.

Chris began to speak. "You guys ready for a little fun? Wow, it's a scorcher out here, huh?" He then sipped on the smoothie that one of the other interns had made for him.

"I call today's challenge: "Pyramid, over under." Chris announced,

Leshawna spoke up. She was not happy. "An eleven hour flight, Chef's in-flight cuisine, a forced musical number, NOW we get a challenge!?"

"Don't you love this game?" Chris asked teasingly, while this was happening, Zack was now fanning Chris with a giant leaf.

Clarice and I looked over and noticed that Harold was about to pass out in the heat.

"It's so hot." He groaned, "It feels like I'm being cooked in a giant oven!"

"It would help if you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato!" Leshawna retaliated, she was right. Harold inexplicably had a tin foil hat on his head.

"Aluminum foil means that the aliens can't reach your brains. It's a real problem in this area." Harold explained,

Clarice and I looked at each other giggling, we just loved Harold's nerdiness.

But our favorite nerd was rudely interrupted when Chris clashed two large cymbals together.

"Wow. That's satisfying." Chris said smugly, gosh, sometimes he could be a real jerk.

Chris then continued on with explaining the challenge. "Alright, so, Pyramid over under means that you can decide which way you want to get to the finish line. Either over or under the pyramid. Got it?"

Everyone nodded to let Chris know they understood.

"Alright! On your marks...Get set…"

"Wait up, yo!" A familiar voice called out,

We all looked in the direction of the voice to see someone running towards us. We recognized the green winter hat and hoodie again.

"You guys! Wait up!" The person yelled again, they ran across the finish line quickly skidding to a stop.

I quirked an eyebrow. "...Ezekiel?" I whispered under my breath, _'What's he doing here? I thought Chris threw him out of the plane before we left?'_ I thought,

Ezekiel ignored the fact that everyone was staring at him and just ran over to Chris.

"I told you I wasn't going to lose this time, eh!" He told him,

Chris oddly enough didn't seem at all fazed at the fact that Ezekiel managed to get here despite being thrown out of the plane before we took off.

"Didn't we leave you in like, Halifax or White Horse? Or whatever?" Chris asked him,

Ezekiel smiled proudly. "It's called a landing gear, homie. I climbed it and hid with the cargo." He explained,

A few of the contestants, like Owen, Noah, Gwen, and Courtney, looked at each other slightly astonished at that. I was surprised and slightly impressed as well. I looked over at Clarice to get her reaction.

"Oh geeze. Not this joker again." She rolled her eyes and facepalmed, I continued to watch to see where this was going.

Chris smiled, "Impressive...But you're still out."

Wow. What a jerk.

This got Ezekiel ticked. "No way! I'm in it to win it! Word!" He said annoyed,

At this point, Chris looked extremely sick of this. "Hey, it's your funeral…" But then Chris perked up and went back to hosting. "And GO!" He crashed the cymbals together again and the competitors were off. Clarice and I approached him.

"Chris, we finished our job." I told him, "Is there anything else that we can do out here?"

Chris took another sip of his smoothie and let out a loud and disgusting burp. "Nah. Just head on over to the finish line. Maybe I'll have something for you in a little bit." He said waving us off, then he clapped his hands and both Zack and Damien lifted the palanquin and carried him off.

Clarice and I started to head around the pyramid but then we thought that it couldn't hurt to catch a few minutes of the challenge.

Some of our favorite celebrities were trying to go over the pyramid like Bridgette, Lindsay, Tyler, and that "Alejandro" guy. Even Duncan along with Courtney and Gwen were already on their way up. Everyone else went under the pyramid.

"Which way would you go?" Clarice asked me,

"DEFINITELY under the pyramid. Who doesn't love a spooky ancient tomb!?" I beamed,

"Heck yeah!" Clarice agreed, we high fived. "Aww man. If only we could do the challenge too…" She sighed,

But then we got another idea. Devious smiles split across our faces.

"...Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her,

"Yeah I am." She replied, "Chris just said to go to the finish line...He never said HOW we can get over there…"

**Xxx**

We followed the others into the pyramid. We were more than certain that it was okay. It didn't take long to catch up with the others.

Heather was the first of the group to notice us.

We finally caught up to them breathing heavily in and out. "Hey guys." Clarice greeted them,

"Um, you guys are the interns, right?" Heather asked us,

I smiled. "That's right. We actually were supposed to be contestants with you guys this season, but there wasn't enough spots. So, Chris made it up to us by making us his interns."

"Okay. But that doesn't mean that you can do the challenge with us. You're not contestants." She said,

Clarice and I were totally unfazed by this. Sure, Heather was being kind of mean to us, but to be fair, she did make a very good point.

"Well, Chris had no other assignments for us at the moment. We figured that we couldn't let you guys have all the fun." I said gleaming,

Noah rolled his eyes. "Yeah. If you call getting severely maimed and humiliated on international television by a literal sociopath "fun"."

We didn't pay any mind to Noah's comment. We were too excited.

"It's an honor to finally meet you guys. I'm Erica." I said introducing myself throwing them a peace sign,

"And I'm Clarice." Clarice introduced herself with an innocent flip of her hair,

Sierra waved energetically at us. "Hi!"

Cody smiled sweetly and politely waved at us. "Hey."

Ezekiel gave a small smile and threw a peace sign back at us. "What's up, eh?"

The rest of the contestants said their hellos as well.

Heather sighed rolling her eyes. "Fine, whatever, hello." She obviously wasn't all that thrilled with meeting us.

Owen came up to us and smiled as he violently shook our hands. We could tell that he recognized us from when we served him and the rest of the cast pancakes during the flight.

"The pancake girls are joining us!? AWESOME! It's so awesome to meet you guys! I'm Owen!" He introduced himself,

Clarice and I giggled at his goofiness. "It's nice to finally meet you, Owen." I said beaming at him.

"Yeah. We've been fans of yours since episode 1." Clarice continued,

Without warning, the huge lovable goofball scooped us up in a big bear hug. Neither of us could breathe, but we didn't care. It was so worth it.

"Awesome!" He laughed, "Man this is...this is so…"

"Awesome!" Clarice and I said together,

"Yeah! Awesome!" Owen exclaimed,

"Oh how cute! "Slow-en has new loser friends. Let's just keep moving. We're wasting time." Heather said rushing all of us, Owen put us down and we all continued to walk down the long hallway until we came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh great. Our friendly neighborhood host dude forgot to mention that there are different paths." Noah pointed out,

Noah wasn't wrong. There were three different paths that we could choose from. Each door had a symbol above it but they were a bit hard to make out.

"Which one do we choose?" I asked shrugging,

"Hey Sierra! Which way do you think we should go?" Heather asked the new girl,

Sierra looked excited to answer. "Me?" But she couldn't think of which way to go. "Oh...Um…Let's see, um...Maybe we could...No..."

Suddenly Izzy raised her hand. "Ooh! I know! I saw this in a movie once! You lick your finger and then hold it up to catch the air flow."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Izzy." Clarice said to her,

Izzy proceeded to lick her finger. "Ooh! The sand really crunches in your teeth! Fun!" She said acting crazy as usual. She then looked at DJ.

"Okay, DJ. Give me your hand." She said,

But Leshawna stopped her. "Don't do it, DJ! You might catch a case of crazy! Come on, Harold." She said looking back towards the geek, the three of them went down one of the paths and out of sight. The rest of the competitors went their separate ways as well.

Izzy spoke up and pointed at the path with the picture of a mummy above it.

"Ooh ooh ooh! Let's take the scary mummy door!" She said excitedly,

"Yeah!" Clarice and I said together,

"Let's do it!" Owen said agreeing with us,

The only one who didn't cheer in our little group was Noah.

He rolled his eyes. "This can only turn out so well." He said sarcastically,

Owen walked over to him and put an arm around him.

"Aww come on, Noah! It'll be fun!" He said encouragingly,

Noah groaned before finally giving in. "Fine. Whatever. Let's go."

**Xxx**

The five of us walked through the long dark corridor. We looked around. The whole place was covered in cobwebs and ancient hieroglyphics. It was so scary yet so cool at the same time.

Izzy spotted a huge pile of bandages.

"Hey look! Cool! We're in the nurse's office!" She said excited again,

"We're in a pyramid, not a high school." Noah commented, that made Clarice giggle a little bit.

"Costume party! Mummy me!" Izzy yelled tossing the bandages at us.

The four of us caught the bandages and looked at each other with uncertainty.

"Let's just go with it." I told the others,

They nodded. With that, we looked back at Izzy.

"Okay Izzy. Hold really still." I told her,

It took a few good minutes but we finally finished wrapping Izzy in the old cloth bandages.

I wrapped up the final loose bandage around her leg. "There we go, Izzy. All done."

We took a step back to get a good look at her. Izzy now looked like a real mummy girl.

I smiled feeling proud of our work. "Looking good, Izzy."

Izzy looked down and back up at us smiling. "You think so?"

"Totally! You make a pretty cute mummy." Owen said purring a little,

Izzy giggled hysterically. "Aww! Thanks Big O!" She walked over to Owen.

"Look out! The mummy's gonna get 'ya!" She yelled, she proceeded to violently bite down on Owen's arm. Noah, Clarice and I cringed at the painful sight of Izzy's teeth sinking into Owen's flesh.

"OW! Ooh hubba hubba." Owen cried out but started to giggle mischievously.

Izzy then continued to do the mummy walk around the corridor.

"Look at me! I'm like the bride of Frankenstein!" She cheered,

The four of us just looked at each other confused. She wasn't exactly right, but hey, whatever floats her boat.

**Xxx**

We went along our way while the corridor seemed to get darker and darker the further we went.

"Wow. It's getting really dark in here." Clarice pointed out,

"Okay everyone. Stay together." Noah told us, we each took each other's hands. I held Owen's hand while he took Clarice's who then joined hands with Noah.

"You got that, Izzy?" Noah asked,

There was no response.

"Izzy?" Noah tried again, once again.

No response.

He looked behind him only to find that the carrot-haired nut job was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where'd Izzy go?" Owen asked letting go of our hands,

"I don't know. Last I saw she was behind us." Clarice shrugged shaking her head,

Owen started calling out for the fun crazy girl.

"Izzy? Hey Izzy! Where are you!?"

I put a hand on Owen's shoulder, "Don't worry, Owen. I'm sure she's fine. We'll find her." I assured him,

Clarice tried to comfort him as well. "Yeah. Don't sweat it, big guy. I'm sure Izzy didn't go far."

Noah facepalmed and spoke up. "Guys. She's gone. We have to go."

"Poor Izz." Owen said sighing,

Noah looked surprised by this. "Poor Izz? She had us walking in circles because she "smelled something lucky"." He finished that sentence with air quotes.

"Oh Sorry. That may have been my fault." Owen said, he then let out a quick fart.

He laughed a little. "Hehe. Airplane food."

Clarice and I both plugged our noses trying to waft away the foul air. "Ewww!" We both groaned,

"Sorry." Owen smiled sheepishly,

**Xxx**

The four of us walked for a little while longer. Eventually the corridor became well-lit enough that we could see each other again. But we still couldn't find Izzy. Where could she have gone?

"Shh Shh Shh. Quiet. Do you guys hear something?" Clarice asked us,

"What?" I asked in a hushed whisper,

"Listen." Clarice whispered, we hushed up and listened closely. We could hear screams followed by a familiar voice not so far away.

"_Guys guys! How about another musical number!? A pyramid's just a triangle with room inside. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's bride!"_

We knew that voice.

"Izzy!" Owen said happily, it was really adorable how he was missing his girlfriend.

Clarice pointed ahead. "Sounds like it's coming from that way. Come on! Let's move!" She took off running and we all followed suite.

We tiredly searched the area for Izzy hoping that we could find her. We split up to broaden the search. It seemed like our efforts were fruitless, until Noah called us over.

"Hey Brickhouse. I found your girl." He said boredly,

We walked over to him and someone who was wrapped up in bandages.

Owen smiled brightly. "Izz!"

The person didn't say anything. They just blinked.

Wait...Something wasn't right…

"...Uh guys?" Clarice spoke up,

"Say, you DO make a cute mummy." Owen said, he walked over to the person in bandages smiling mischievously.

At that moment I knew what Clarice was trying to say. I tried to speak up too. "Owen?…I don't think that's-."

But Owen didn't listen. He approached the bandaged person and grabbed a hold of them. "Say, you have a kiss for ole' Owen?" He tried to kiss the person but they pulled back resisting with all of their might.

Suddenly Noah caught on to what we were trying to say before.

"...That's not Izzy! RUN!"

We all took off running down the corridor. We weren't running fast enough so Owen picked up the three of us and ran like the dickens. We were so thankful when we saw daylight at the end of the tunnel. We dashed through the exit before Owen finally crashed and fell to the ground. Clarice and I laid on top of him while Noah was the unlucky one who got crushed under Owen's body weight.

We looked up and saw that DJ, LeShawna, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, and Alejandro had already passed the finish line and were waiting on the colorful mats that we placed there earlier.

Chris smiled. "Owen and Noah! You guys are on Team…" He trailed off when he saw Clarice and I on the ground with them.

"Wait, what were you two doing in there?" He asked us curiously,

Clarice and I stood up and dusted ourselves off.

"Mr. McLean. I mean uh, Chris, I know this looks bad, but we just wanted to see what was down there; and we wanted to hang out with some of the contestants. If this is a problem then it won't happen again." I said,

"Yeah! And besides, you said to go to the finish line. You never said that we couldn't get here by going under the pyramid." Clarice added,

Chris just looked at us dumbfounded. "Seriously? You really want to hang out with these losers?" He said jabbing a thumb towards the other cast members,

We both nodded.

Then Chris rolled his eyes. "Whatever. That's your problem." Then he put on his fabulous TV host smile. "Anywho, Owen and Noah, you guys are on Team 2-."

"It's 'sinúww in Egyptian." Harold said interrupting him,

Chris looked at him annoyed, "No one cares, Harold."

Harold instantly shut up.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Alejandro didn't look too keen on being teammates with Noah and Owen.

Heather, Sierra and Cody came running out of the pyramid together. Sierra had Cody over her shoulder and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Sierra said happily, "We're both happy. Right Heather?"

Heather feigned a smile. "I'm so happy I could scream." She replied, the sarcasm was practically dripping from her mouth.

Chris smiled. "Heather and Cody, you're on Team 3. Sierra, you're on Team 2."

They all listened and went to their designated mats.

But then we heard yelling. We all looked up to see Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen still on the top of the pyramid. They were having a huge disagreement.

"I'm telling you! We need to untie!" Gwen argued,

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe!" Courtney retaliated, she looked over at Duncan. "Come on, Duncan. Back me up."

But Chris pulled out a megaphone and interrupted them.

"Oh kids!" He said in a sing-song voice. Out of the blue, a familiar little bell sounded. Which meant only one thing.

"Time for a musical reprise!" Chris announced,

"You said only ONE song per episode!" Duncan complained,

"Yes. But this is a reprise. Not another song." Chris explained, "Now let's hear it!"

"Uh oh. I think Duncan's going to blow." Clarice said worried, she wasn't wrong. Duncan looked like he was on the verge of having a huge freakout.

"You know what? No!" Duncan snapped, he jumped down the side of the pyramid dragging Courtney and Gwen along with him. "No no no no no no no no no no no no! TWO HOURS of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat! And you want me to SING!? FORGET IT!" Duncan yelled, he was super pissed off.

We were all taken aback by his yelling. We all knew Duncan was a bit of a hothead, but none of us had ever seen him this angry before.

But Chris wasn't affected in the least. He just smiled his smug smile. "Dude, you have a contract."

"EAT IT, MCLEAN!" Duncan snapped, "If you need me, I'll be on the plane waiting for a ride home! Because I'm out! Done! I quit!" He used his pocket knife to cut the rope keeping him, Gwen, and Courtney tied together and stomped off towards the plane.

Courtney and Gwen gasped in shock. Cody then walked over and offered his hand to Gwen.

"Hey, looks like we're teammates." He said sweetly,

Gwen took his hand and he pulled her up. Cody was surprisingly strong for his size.

She smiled uneasily. "Yeah, uh...Thanks, Cody…"

"No problem!" Cody smirked trying to act cool,

Suddenly Izzy came running out still in her bandages carrying the mummy that we ran into earlier.

Clarice screamed. "GAH! MUMMY!"

"Izzy no!" Owen cried out,

Noah hid behind him. "You're carrying the undead!"

I gasped feeling super afraid as well.

Izzy didn't seem fazed by this information. "Cool!" She looked at the mummy that she was carrying. "Bite me and make me your undead friend like Frankenstein!"

The "mummy" jumped out of Izzy's arms and managed to get some of the bandages off. We were relieved to find that it was only Ezekiel.

"Thanks for all the help 'ya knobs!" He said slightly frustrated,

Chris completely ignored Ezekiel and looked at Izzy.

"Izzy, you're on Team 3." He said,

Ezekiel ran up to him desperately.

"Come on, guy! After all this you've GOTTA let me back in the game!" He begged once more, it was honestly a little pathetic.

Chris shoved him away super annoyed. "Fine! But only 'cause we're down a man thanks to "Duncan Mcquitty Pants"! Go over and join Team 1."

Ezekiel laughed victoriously at his luck. "WHOO! YES!"

Clarice rolled her eyes again. I smiled a little. It was nice that Chris let Ezekiel back into the competition. His "elimination" earlier was rather unfair.

"Alright, teams! You have three minutes to come up with your team names while I enjoy this ice cream cone!" Chris said pulling a strawberry ice cream cone from almost out of nowhere.

The three teams got together to choose their names. Surprisingly, it didn't take long for each team to think of something. Team 1, which consisted of: Harold, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Lindsay, and DJ, were the first to say their name.

"TEAM VICTORY!" They all shouted in unison,

"Huh, not a bad name." Clarice murmured, I nodded.

Then the team with Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Cody shouted their name. Unfortunately, their cheer caused Courtney to accidentally kick Cody in his coconuts which made Cody fall to the ground wincing in pain.

"TEAM AMAZON!" They yelled,

Team 2 were still debating on what their team name should be. They couldn't agree on a name until Sierra came up with something.

"Ooh! I got it! Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot"!" She suggested,

Clarice and I looked at each other slightly disgusted by that name. It was funny, but also really gross.

"Huh!?" All of the guy members questioned,

"Alright! Best team name **EVER**!" Chris complimented them, "Now, here are your rewards! Team Amazon gets a camel!" He gestured to the camel that was being led over by Chef.

The girls cheered at their luck.

"Team Chris is Really Really Really Really REALLY hot!" Chris started,

"I think there were only FOUR 'really's." Alejandro corrected him,

Chris shot hi a deadpan look. "Whatever." He shrugged, "You guys get a goat!" Out of the blue, an adorable little goat ran up and headbutted Tyler knocking him into the ground.

"And here's your reward, Team Victory!" He proceeded to hand them...a stick?"

The members of Team Victory just stared at their reward with complete and utter confusion. Some of the other contestants like Owen and Cody were scratching their heads also confused, while Heather and Alejandro each gave a mocking smirk knowing that their rewards were obviously much better.

"Enjoy." Chris smirked,

Leshawna looked up at the host. She did NOT look happy.

"So the guys in last get a CAMEL and WE get a STICK!?"

"All will be explained...If I feel like it." He laughed evilly to himself, I swear, he could be a real jerk sometimes.

Then he looked at the camera. "Next time on Total...Drama..._WORLD TOUR_!" He sang,

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! See y'all in the next chapter! Bye! :)**


End file.
